hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hustla Jones (rapper)
Biography Born in San Diego, California, Hustla Jones was raised by a single parent (his mother). At a early age Hustla Jones was in and out of trouble and was sent to Palm Beach for a new chance in life only to fall in love with the south and how the people there were about money and not what set you claim. In 1995, Jones caught his first charge which led to a snowball effect of times in and out of jail on drug, strong arm robbery and other charges. It was in prison where Hustla Jones learned to write poems which later progressed to songs. After his stint in prison Jones had a whole new outlook on life, he made a promise to his cousin that he would leave the streets behind him and put all his thoughts and efforts into the music industry. He started to release mixture after mixture on the streets of Palm Beach to show labels and the streets what real music sounds like. Hustla Jones is a lyrical artist and can see between the lines of what artists like Jay-Z are actually trying to express with their music. His music had the streets on fire and things were looking great for the future, but then another set back landed Jones back in jail for two more years, but this time he woke up fully. In 2011 Hustla Jones signed with Godfather Records and his anticipated debut album Culminate is set to be released in Spring/Summer of 2011 backed by the hit single “Super Bad (feat. Joe Boom)”. Mixtapes * i am tha raw * the raw report * g.c.c. (get cash click) * the face of florida vol#1 * The Forefront Mixtape Albums * 2009: Me Myself And Ty http://crunkshit.com/2009/12/31/hustla-jones-me-myself-and-ty-2009-palm-beach/ (dubble disk) * 2011: culminate: my rise to power Singles * I Dont Need No Hook (Hustla Jones single) * Get 'Em * Super Bad * so fresh so fly * And What * Remember This promotional video * 102 Bars of Pressure (Hustla Jones promo video) Music * Music Videos and promotional videos * Jun 3, 2011: Mr Univerze ft Hustla Jones - Avatar * May 19, 2011: HUSTLA JONES I DONT NEED NO HOOK * Mar 23, 2011: Hustla Jones - Get 'Em (Godfather Records) * Mar 1, 2011: Hustla Jones T.V. intro * Jan 30, 2011: Hustla Jones - 102 Bars of Pressure * Jun 2, 2010: Hustla Jones Ft Joe Boom "Super Bad" * Aug 9, 2011: Hustla Jones - Remember This Videos * Similar artists * Choppa T (rapper) super similarity * Scrilla Man (rapper) super similarity * G Playaz (rap group) super similarity * Clout Cartel (rap group) super similarity http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D6a7XdLhCKk * Bodaiga (rapper) super similarity * Lil Atlanta (rapper) very high similarity * Hitman Sammy Sam (rapper) high similarity * Down South Georgia Boyz (DSGB) high similarity * Nasty Nardo (rapper) high similarity * Suave Smooth (rapper) high similarity * J-Green (rapper) high similarity * Trilltown Mafia (rapper) high similarity * S.L. Jones (rapper) high similarity * 404 Soldierz (rap group) medium similarity * Young Doe (rapper) medium similarity * F.L.Y. (Fly Life Yungstaz) medium similarity * Grit Boys (rap group) medium similarity * Don P (rapper) low similarity * Pastor Troy (rapper) low similarity * Bohagon (rapper) low similarity * Pop It Off Boyz (rap group) low similarity Links * Hustla Jones facebook * GODFATHER RECORDS page on facebook * Hustla Jones music on ReverbNation * GodfatherRecordsTV channel on YouTube * Hustla Jones myspace * TheRealHusJones channel on YouTube * Official website * Hustla Jones official facebook page * Hustla Jones on Twitter * Hustla Jones channel on YouTube See Also * [[List of Rappers] * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of American rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of South Florida Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Palm Beach County rappers and rap groups Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in South Florida Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Riviera Beach Category:Underground hip-hop Category:Underground rappers Category:Facebook Category:Hustla Jones Category:Former Godfather Records rappers Category:ReverbNation Category:YouTube Category:Myspace Category:Haitian-American rappers Category:Twitter Category:African American rappers Category:Rappers in Riviera Beach, Florida